outlastfandomcom-20200222-history
Loutermilch/Dialogues
Thank you, Blake. * Very... Very generous of you. * O be careful little eyes what you see, O be careful little eyes what you see... * There's a Father up above, And He's looking down in love, So be careful little eyes what you see... * O be careful little hands what you do, O be careful little hands what you do... * There's a Father up above, And He's looking down in love, So be careful little hands what you do... * O be careful little mouth what you say, O be careful little mouth what you say... * There's a Father up above, And He's looking down in love, So be careful little mouth what you say... * Hello! Hello, oh thank God you're alive. * I need you to stay calm. We're going to get you help, we'll get you out of there. * I want you to find a place to hide, someplace safe where you can remember the taste of her kiss when you felt her neck break you diseased cocksucker. * You were jealous. You were frightened. * You're not evil, Blake. * Just confused. * You don't have to hide. * Let me help you. * I remember being a young man. * You've always been so nervous. You don't have to be. * If you've done something, I want you to tell me. * Anybody asking you to keep a secret is lying to you. * What did you do to her? * You can't keep a secret from yourself. * Not telling isn't the same as not lying. * What don't you know, Jessica? * What are the two of you doing in here? * Let's step back into class, please. * You're not in trouble yet, Blake... * You don't want to get in trouble, do you? * I want you two to tell me what you were doing in here. * Were you misbehaving? * Do I need to call your parents? * Jessica, do I need to call your father again? * I only want us to be friends. * Nobody's in trouble yet. * Does one of you think you can make this right? * Jessica? Jessica look at me. * Will you pray with me? Will you help me make this right? * Why don't you go along home, Blake? * Did I interrupt something between you two? * Then what did you want?... * You won't say? * You know... shame is a gift from God... To let you know right from wrong. * And what you want is very wrong. * Go home and pray. * Blake, please... this is awkward enough. * Nothing's the matter but I need you to leave us. * Everything's okay. * You can leave, young man. * Walk away. * Stop! * I don't know what... you think you saw. Recordings *Dear Lord, sweet Jesus, forgive my sins and accept my gratitude. Thank you God for killing the child. *You removed the temptation and the armor of the flesh you made and I was able to resist. *I'm weak, but you are strong for me. How generous. You gave me life, you gave me talent. *The gift of music, and mathematics, and love. Those fleeting moments we can preserve in which music and math become the same thing. *You let me share my bliss with the children. Who may be able to take my bigger talents and turn them into glory. *Let me share in their wanted path to adulthood. Those moments when a child learns those things everybody else knows, but doesn't talk about. *She was so ripe with possibility. So resilient, smiley, flirty. Never even aware of the power she had. *And you killed her. You saw what she was. The sin rested on her shoulders as much as on my own. You took her, and I could not. *You killed her, but I never told a soul. I kept your secret, our secret. Thank you, never told a soul. You let the small sorrow of her suicide wash over the unnacceptable tragedy of her murder. Category:Dialogues